Body fat distribution may affect energy expenditure. A decrease of calorigenic response to a meal in obese subjects has been suggested as one of the factors that may predispose to weight gain. The objective of this study is to assess whether fat distribution effects dietary induced thermogenesis (DIT). We are currently evaluating DIT in obese subjects with upper and lower fat distribution before and after weight loss. We intend to continue this study and evaluate the results.